


Ruptura

by CrazyBitch16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBitch16/pseuds/CrazyBitch16
Summary: No quiero lastimarte.Me estas lastimando.Lo siento.No puedo decírtelo.Te quiero.¿Seamos felices?Tsukkiyama. Two-ShotHaikyuu!! no me pertenece.





	Ruptura

Se está rompiendo.

Se esta desintegrando.

Se está haciendo pedazos.

Eso era lo que rondaba en la cabeza de Yamaguchi Tadashi los últimos meses. Su amistad se estaba haciendo pedazos. Pedazos que eran como un vidrio roto, que lo lastimaban cada vez que respiraba.

El había estado con Tsukki desde niños. Fielmente a su lado, soportando sus burlas, sus desplantes, sus comentarios.

Pero ya no lo soportaba.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué él lo trataba de esa manera?

Tsukishima se había vuelto más frio, incluso con él. Se distancio totalmente, como si su amigo fuera una peste y tuviera que evitarlo a toda costa. Tsukki no era así con él, podía ser un "bastardo sin corazón" o pretendía serlo, pero si mirabas debajo de esos muros que el pone para protegerse del mundo, verías algo totalmente diferente.

Tadashi conocía ese lado.

Entonces, ¿Por qué?

¿No se daba cuenta de lo frágil que es su amigo? La inseguridad que sufría que lo atormentaba cada día, el odio a sí mismo, la búsqueda de alguien a quien aferrarse para sentirse amado, el cariño que le tenía.

¿No lo notaba?

A pesar de sus propios miedos, el siempre mostraba una sonrisa, nunca lo ibas a ver separado de su compañero, siempre animándolo y siguiéndole sus bromas. Había sido así por años.

Pero llego el día.

El día en que Yamaguchi se rompió.

Y fue en un instante, en un segundo, en un santiamén.

\- Tsukki. - Yamaguchi corrió hasta llegar hasta su amigo que estaba caminando de regreso a su hogar después de la práctica.

\- ¿Qué?- Respondió el megane sin ni siquiera mirar a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Siempre nos vamos juntos a casa. –

\- No es una obligación, Yamaguchi, sabes perfectamente el camino a tu propia casa. –

\- Si, lo siento, Tsukki. – 

Después de escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, el pecoso bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando a su lado en silencio. Pero no quería estar así, necesitaba saber que ocurría.

Armándose de valor, inflo sus mejillas y se paro enfrente de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué, Yamaguchi? Necesito seguir caminando. – 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas así? – Pregunto mientras miraba a los ojos del megane con decisión.

\- No entiendo de lo que estás hablando, Yamaguchi. - Su expresión no cambio ni por un segundo. - Estoy cansado, quisiera que dejaras de obstruirme el paso así puedo seguir caminando. - Cuando termino decir esto, rodeo a su amigo y trato de seguir caminando pero una mano en su chaqueta no lo dejo avanzar y le obligo a darse la vuelta.

\- No, quiero saber qué te pasa, has estado actuando extraño, más que de costumbre, si paso algo malo, yo te puedo ayudar, podes confiar en mi... - Yamaguchi divagaba hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

\- Cállate Yamaguchi. - El grito de Tsukishima asusto a Tadashi quien dejo de hablar y lo miro. - No necesito tu ayuda, sos insufrible, siempre atrás mío como si fueras mi sombra, no te necesito, no me importa en lo más mínimo tu presencia, la única razón por la que estas al lado mío fue por tu propia decisión. -

Los ojos de Yamaguchi se llenaron de lágrimas, cada palabra era como si le clavaran miles de agujas en el pecho y la voz de Tsukishima retumbaba en sus oídos, aturdiéndolo.

\- Y ahora vas a llorar, que patético. - Continúo hiriendo a su amigo. - ¿No podes soportar que te digan la verdad?, ¿Creíste que te apreciaba?, ¿Que eras mi amigo? Realmente Yamaguchi, patético. - Termino de hablar y sonrió con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

\- Yo... – Con lagrimas corriendo por su cara, levanto la vista, miro a su amigo, y le mostro una enorme sonrisa. - No, Tsukishima, nunca lo creí, perdón por las molestias que te he causado en todo este tiempo. - Ajusto su mochila a su hombro y después de una última mirada, siguió su camino.

Tsukishima se quedo ahí.

Congelado.

Lo había hecho. Él lo había llamado por su nombre completo. No lo espero para seguir caminando.

Logro lo que quería.

Logro alejar a Yamaguchi. 

Lo perdió.

Se sentó una banca cercana que había allí y apoyo sus manos en su cabeza, escondiendo su rostro.

Es lo mejor, Yamaguchi, no puedo cambiar lo que soy, no quiero seguir hiriéndote. No puedo soportar el dolor de amarte por más tiempo, lo siento, Yamaguchi, si seguís a mi lado, vas a terminar herido y yo voy a terminar igual, no puedo soportar el tenerte a mi lado solo como un amigo.

¿Qué dirías si te digo que te amo?

La forma en la que miras a Mizuki, nuestra compañera. 

¿Ella te gusta, no?

Me duele el hecho de saber que nunca vas a corresponderme, no te culpo, ambos somos hombres y mi personalidad es horrible, ni siquiera puedo expresar lo que siento.

Tengo que protegerme y protegerte.

¿Qué clase de futuro tendrías a mi lado? No podría hacerte feliz.

No hay un futuro para nosotros dos.

Lo siento, Yamaguchi.

Con estos últimos pensamientos, se levanto de la banca, se coloco sus auriculares, poniendo el volumen al máximo y remonto el camino hacia su casa.

Yamaguchi trato de controlar su llanto al entrar a su hogar, saludo a sus padres y se dirigió directo a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo detrás de la seguridad de su puerta cerrada, dejo caer su cuerpo contra un costado de su cama y empezó a sollozar, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas y mordiendo sus labios para no ser escuchado.

Tsukki. 

Tenía razón, soy patético.

No se permitió pensar en nada mas, subió hasta su cama, y se acostó en ella. Dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre su almohada, hasta que se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Ambos chicos se levantaron con ojeras enormes. Uno por haber llorado hasta quedarse dormido y el otro por no haber podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Yamaguchi decidió salir más tarde, para no toparse con Tsukki en el camino donde siempre se encontraban.

Tsukishima simplemente paso por allí, sin poder evitar mirar para ver si su amigo lo estaba esperando, reprendiéndose mentalmente después.

En el salón, no se dirigieron la palabra, se sentaban alejados y sus compañeros no los conocían tan bien para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Yamaguchi rezo porque en la práctica tampoco lo notaran.

Pero lo hicieron.

Tadashi entro primero al gimnasio, esperando ser notado lo menos posible, sin éxito.

\- Yamaguchi. - Se sintió un grito lejano y se vio venir corriendo a un pequeño de cabellera naranja. - ¿Cómo estás? Es raro verte solo ¿A dónde está el idiota de Tsukishima? -Cuestiono rápidamente mientras Kageyama se paraba a su lado.

\- Eh... - Se quedo pensando un momento que excusa poner a sus amigos. - Hoy no lo he visto, debe estar por llegar... -

\- Que raro, ustedes son inseparables. - Hinata cuestiono

\- No somos una misma persona, después de todo, hemos decido alejarnos un poco. - Dicho esto se dirigió a buscar un balón para ponerse a practicar.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo grave? - Pregunto un preocupado Hinata, desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo.

\- Yo que sé, Idiota. - Le respondió el rey para luego irse también a entrenar. Pero dentro de él se cuestiono lo mismo que Hinata.

Kei llego poco después, no saludo a nadie y se sentó a un costado de la cancha, esperando que el entrenador Ukai llegara y empezara la práctica.

Tenso.

Así estaba el ambiente.

No se oían los: Cállate, Yamaguchi, ni los: Lo siento, Tsukki. El megane no había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico incluso cuando Hinata y Tanaka lo molestaron, y el pecoso estaba alejado de todos, practicando su saque.

Todos lo notaron al instante. La mayoría estaba prestando suma atención al par, tratando de averiguar que iba mal, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Y con la cara que ambos tenían, decidieron que lo más prudente era no preguntar.

Para algunos la palabra prudente no existe.

\- Tsukishima. - Grito Nishinoya parándose al lado del megane junto a Tanaka.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Es muy raro que estés tan solitario. - Lo codeo el libero - ¿Qué paso con Yamaguchi?, ¿Pelea de pareja? -

\- Nada que sea de su interés. - Respondió y siguió bloqueando los remates de Hinata quien había escuchado todo y lo miraba con preocupación al igual que Kageyama, claro, sin demostrarlo. 

La práctica finalizo y Tsukishima fue el primero en marcharse. Luego se marcharon los demás.

Pero la pequeña carnada y el rey se quedaron un rato más, junto a Yamaguchi, quien decidió también quedarse un poco más.

\- Yamaguchi. - Hinata se paro en el piso donde estaba descansando. - ¿Qué paso? No me creo para nada eso de "alejarse". - Cuestiono y Kageyama se coloco cerca de ellos para escuchar.

\- Es la verdad, Hinata. -

\- No, no lo es - Insistió. - Somos tus amigos, podes confiar en nosotros, no Kageyama? -

\- Si. -

\- Podrías expresarte un poco más, estúpido. -

\- ¿Ah? Hinata idiota. - Se acerco a su compañero dispuesto a golpearlo pero una risa lo detuvo.

Yamaguchi reía bajito.

\- Aprecio mucho que se preocupen por mí. - Dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. 

\- Entonces, ¿Qué paso? - Ambos chicos se sentaron esperando una respuesta.

\- Nos peleamos, lo había notado raro desde hace semanas. - Empezó y los otros dos asintieron. - Así que se lo pregunte, empezamos a discutir, el me dijo que nunca me había considerado su amigo, que nunca me aprecio... - Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. - Soy patético, ¿no? -

\- No, Yamaguchi, no lo eres. - Hinata se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo. Kageyama solo se quedo en silencio. - Tsukishima es un estúpido, no sabe valorar lo buen amigo que eres. -

El rey asintió, preguntándose internamente que le pasaba al idiota de Tsukishima para haber dicho esas cosas.

\- Y lo peor es... que yo lo amo. - Confeso el pecoso, con mas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- ¿Q-que? - Tartamudeo Hinata 

\- ¿Amor? - Cuestiono el otro

\- Si, me di cuenta de estos sentimientos hace poco, es obvio que él no me corresponde pero por lo menos quería seguir a su lado como amigo. -

El dúo de raros se miró en silencio. Iban a ayudar a sus amigos, a pesar de lo insufrible que era Tsukishima, y las bromas que él y Yamaguchi les hacían, los cuatro eran muy unidos.

\- Todo va a estar bien, Yamaguchi. -

¿De verdad todo iba a estar bien?


End file.
